Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of many varied types of communication systems. New and improved types of radio communication systems, for instance, have been made possible as a result of such advancements. A cellular mobile radio communication system is an exemplary type of radio communication system that has been made possible as a result of advancements in communication technologies.
A cellular communication system makes relatively efficient use of bandwidth allocations provided for its operation. A cellular communication system typically includes a network infrastructure having a plurality of spaced-apart fixed-site transceivers, referred to as base stations. A mobile station, positioned within the coverage areas, i.e., cells, defined by individual ones of the base stations, communicate with the base station in whose proximity that the mobile station is positioned. Power levels of signals generated pursuant to communications between a mobile station and a base station are relatively low, due to the proximity of the communication devices to one another. And, the same frequencies are reusable at other locations of the area encompassed by the communication system. Cell reuse schemes are typically utilized to minimize the occurrence of co-channel interference when reusing the same channels at different cells defined in the communication system.
As a mobile station typically is permitted mobility, the base station with which a mobile station communicates is dependent upon the positioning of the mobile station. If the mobile station is moved to a new location that forms part of a different cell, communications are handed off between base stations that define the respective cells. Ongoing communications continue, uninterrupted, after the hand off of the communications.
Successive generations of cellular communication systems have been developed and deployed, with each generation taking advantage of technological advancements as they become available. Early-generation systems provided primarily voice communication services and limited data services. Newer-generation systems, in contrast, provide for increasing data-intensive communication services. Newer-generation systems generally provide for packet-based communications as well as circuit-switched communications, used primarily for voice services.
One newer-generation, cellular communication system provides high-speed packet services, referred to as EDGE (Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution) services or EGPRS (Enhanced GPRS) services. A prior-generation cellular communication system, of similar technology type, provides for a lower-speed packet communication service, referred to as GPRS (General Packet Radio Service). Certain areas encompassed by a communication system might provide for EDGE communication services while other areas of the same system might provide merely for GPRS communication services. Other communication systems, using other technologies, might well have certain cells that provide for higher-speed packet communication services and other cells that provide only lower-speed packet communication services.
A user of a mobile station would generally want to know the packet-service capabilities available to the mobile station prior to commencing with a packet-based service. A problem sometimes occurs for the reason that, when the mobile station is operated in a circuit-switched connection, i.e., is connected in a dedicated-mode, existing signaling generally does not provide the mobile station with an indication of the packet-service capabilities available at the location at which the mobile station is positioned. The user of the mobile station might therefore make an erroneous selection to commence with, or not to commence with, a packet communication service without appropriate knowledge of the packet service capabilities.
A manner by which to inform a mobile station, when connected in a dedicated-mode connection, of packet service capabilities available thereto is required.
It is in light of this background information related to communications in a mobile radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.